The Death of Family
by catsandbooksandtelly
Summary: After just killing his father, James Moriarty needs Sebastian's help to deal with his death. Teenlock at first. Post-Reichenbach later. Mormor. Oneshot. Another one of those incidental colabs on omegle.


I require your assistance -JM

What do you need? SM

I need to know if you know where to dispose of a... large, bulky item without being seen -JM

I may know of a place. SM

Out of subject question... Would you be able to or know anyone who is strong enough to pick up something heavy... Say as... heavy as my dad? -JM

Between the two of us I think we could manage. SM

How strong is your stomach? -JM

I tend to keep the contents down. SM

Can you come help me bring a big bulky object to this place you know? Bring a shovel also. -JM

Of course. Where are you? SM

My house, ignore how I look and what I am wearing. Get here quick, please -JM

I'm on my way. SM

Thank you... Bring me a blanket, mine is ruined -JM

I have one in the car. Care to explain what's going on Jim? SM

I'll tell you when you get here... -JM

I'm almost there. SM

I think I'm gonna be sick -JM

Seb smirked at his phone as he parked the car in front of Jim's house and got out, taking the blanket with him. He walked up to the house and knocked on the door.

Jim looked up from where he was crouched down, teeth chattering as he dashed for the door. Adorned in a pair of lace underwear and a large yet thin sweater, opening up the door and giving a little sound of terror, launching himself at Sebastian. This wasn't the first time he had killed, no, but this was the first time it had gotten bloody and he was the one with dirty hands- he had used a rock to smash his dad's head in, and this was the first it had been a family member also. He felt sick, cold, and light.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Jim, taking in the outfit he was wearing. He looked at the blood on Jim's hands and the lifeless body of his father behind him, suddenly understanding everything. He had seen dead bodies before, killed before, but he also understood the different feeling of killing a family member, having done so himself. "It'll be alright," he comforted Jim, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head.

Jim put his hands onto Sebastian's sides, gripping onto the shirt there and gently biting his shoulder "No it won't! Every other time I was already gone but now I have t-to dispose of the body! This is my favorite pair of lace underwear and now they're ruined!" He squeaked, feeling his heart racing.

Sebastian felt Jim bite him, but he didn't care. "I'll take care of the body... and get you another pair of lace underwear if you want." He pressed another kiss to Jim's forehead.

Jim shook his head slowly and rubbed his nose "They won't be the same" He whispered, going inside once he took the blanket and wrapping it around himself. He wrapped his own blanket around his dad's body, since it was already under him, and sniffling loudly.

Sebastian followed, closing the door behind him. "I can take care of the body," he repeated, "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to."

Jim shook his head quickly and sniffling loudly "No! I did this! I have to help! You can't clean up my mistakes all the time!" He shouted, referencing about how he knew Sebastian had covered up everything with all of his last murders, the tiny details he had done wrong; Sebastian fixed them.

Seb shrugged, "If you want to help go get the bleach." He was fine with cleaning up after Jim, it had almost begun to be a routine, he didn't mind it at all, but if Jim wanted to help he would let him, he did just murder his dad after all.

Jim flicked his eyes to Sebastian and rubbed his eyes with his hand, "Bleach?" He asked softly, his mind as slow as an... Ordinary person's from the panic he was feeling, panic doing the opposite to him that it did to others. It didn't quicken his mind, it slowed it. Which was worse, to him. He quickly got himself and dashed to the laundry room, grabbing some bleach and running back to him, handing it over and staring at his father.

Sebastian took the bleach and set it off to the side, they would need it later to clean up the blood. "We need something to wrap the body in," he looked questioning at Jim, "any suggestions?" He would make the genius think, distract him, get his mind off of what he had just done.

Jim pointed at what his father was laying on "M-My blanket, we could wr-wrap him up in that, throw him in your backseat" He whispered, looking down at his hands and body in horror, covered in blood "My Da-Daddy" He whispered, always either very violent after a kill (Normal) or very sentimental (Which had only happened once before, with Carl Powers, but he was in a happy-sentimental mood, this was the opposite)

Sebastian nodded, "Right. Let's do it." He took one end of the blanket, wrapped it around the body, and started rolling it like a rug, eventually covering the whole body. "Let's get him in my car. You take the legs, I'll take the shoulders."

Jim's lip wobbled, but he quickly bit it and nodded. He helped with rolling him up as much as he could, trying to think of the days when he himself would be wrapped up in a 'cocoon' so he could turn into a butterfly, pretending this is what this was and grabbing his feet, lifting him up as much as he could.

Seb nodded, taking the shoulders and leading the way to the front door, he somehow managed to open it with his elbow. He remotely unlocked the car and propped the body on his knee so he could open the back door, he pushed the body onto the backseat. Good thing he hadn't parked far.

Jim pressed the body into the car, backing into it so Sebastian could get it in and quickly diving to the front seat and going into the passenger seat, curling up there. When Sebastian had come to him to tell him that he had killed a family member, he had broken two of the doors in Jim's house, put three holes in the walls, and broke Jim's nose and arm. Sebastian wasn't normally violent to Jim, but then again, Jim normally didn't sit in the passenger seat of Sebastian's car, sobbing about his 'daddy' even though he had told Sebastian many times about how he hated him and beat him, but still was like this.

Sebastian opened the door and poked his head in to talk to Jim, "I'm going to go clean the blood off the floor, you can stay here if you want." He would give him a choice, always. Considering the way he had reacted when killing his father after his father had murdered his mother he would always give Jim a choice.

Jim glanced over at him, quickly scrambling over to him and pressing himself into his side "We're going i-in there... I'll take a shower, y-you clean up" He whispered, letting him be lead into the house and bolting to the bathroom. Once stripped down and the water on the hottest it could go, he stepped in, sat down, and curled up under the water.

Seb nodded and lead the way to the house after he locked his car. He found an old towel in the laundry room and took it to the mess on the floor, he carefully poured some bleach onto the towel and began scrubbing the blood off. Once he had cleaned all the blood off the floor he took the towel to his car where he would properly dispose of it later. He went back into the house and knocked on the bathroom door, "You done?"

Jim had spent all of his time in the shower on the floor, curled up with soft sobs leaving him in utter horror of what he had done. When there was a knock on the door he took a minute to finally answer in a shout "Ye-Yeah... Can... Can you go get me something to wear? I don't want to wear my bloody clothes..."

"Anything specific you wanna wear?" He asked, knowing how picky Jim was about what he wore.

Jim sniffled lightly and shook his head to himself, resting it down on his knees "Briefs, sweatpants and your sweatshirt" He called back, skin tinged red from the hot water.

Sebastian nodded, and went to Jim's room to get him the clothes he had suggested. Once he had gathered the clothes he went to the bathroom, knocking before he entered, he didn't wait for a reply before he went in, putting the clothes on the closed toilet. "There," he said before exiting the bathroom, closing the door behind himself.

Once Jim had gotten out, fixed himself up to attempt to not look like he had been crying and was dressed in the clothing, he left. The sweatshirt was baggy, and the arms went past his fingers, but he didn't mind. He just walked himself over to Sebastian and stared at him pitifully, as if to ask what to do next.

Seb took his hand and led him out of the house and to the car. They got into the car and Seb started the engine and pulled out of the driveway before asking, "How are you feeling?"

Jim shrugged lightly, fiddling with the ends of the sleeves "I'm fine, don't worry" He murmured, looking out the window and biting his lip, the tell-tale sign that he was lying. Biting of the lip.

Seb glanced over at Jim at a red light, noticing the lip biting, "You can tell me."

Jim shook his head slowly, doing what he normally didn't and shutting Sebastian out by turning slightly in his seat and crossing his ankles and wrists, watching the light.

Sebastian only noticed that the light had turned green when someone behind him honked. He turned his eyes back to the road and focusing on driving for the moment, dropping the subject for now.

Twenty minutes passed and Jim panicked "Where are we?! Why haven't we gotten there yet? We need to get rid of him! What if we get pulled over! They'll see him! What if someone sees him in the car and calls the cops! My name isn't large enough for me to get out easily!"

Seb sighed, "We're almost there. Don't panic. I know what I'm doing." They had driven into the adjacent town. "We need to get him as far away from you as possible. There would be no reason for anyone to pull us over, and there is no way anyone's going to see him."

Jim looked around with a small terror "What is my mum going to say!" He shouted, lowering his head when he remembered she wasn't alive "Never mind" He murmured, sitting up more and looking back over at him "I'm an orphan, how..." Jim shook his head, quickly turning away from him and burying his face into the sleeves of the sweatpants, panicking and beginning to search his pockets.

Seb frowned, "Being an orphan isn't so bad," he remembered his first days alone, with no one to help him. "We can do this together."

Jim flicked his eyes around and shook his head "Stop the car" He whispered, something he always told Sebastian to do when he was upset and they were in a car, and didn't want him to see him cry. He told him to stop the car, got out, ran away and found somewhere to hide. No matter where.

"No." He refused to leave Jim, not right now. If he stopped the car Jim would run and it would take him days to find him again.

Jim looked over at him giving a little sniffle "Stop the car!" He screamed, voice cracking in the middle. He hit his hands against the dashboard, doing this on the rare occasion Sebastian didn't give him what he wanted.

Sebastian frowned, "I need your help on this," he said. Speeding up instead of slowing down.

Jim shook his head quickly, hitting the dashboard a count of four times, screaming 'stop the car' each time before dipping down and pressing his face into his knees and cried in front of Sebastian for the first time, covering up the back of his head and giving away what he did each time he had Sebastian stop the car for him randomly.

Seb kept his eyes fixed on the road ahead, acknowledging the fact that Jim was crying in front of him and deciding it was best to leave him alone in this situation.

Jim sobbed himself out for five straight minutes before he lifted himself up and looked around "A-Are we th-there yet?" He whispered, voice a higher pitch from crying.

Seb nodded, pulling into an old cemetery.

Jim waited until the car was stopped to slip out, going over to Sebastian's side, shaking lightly and wiping his nose, feeling disgusted in himself for acting this way. It was shameful.

Sebastian got out of the car and wrapped his arms around Jim once again. He knew it was perfectly alright for Jim to act the way he did, but knew the other would not agree.

Jim lowered his head, arms wrapping around Sebastian's stomach and nodding "Let's... get it over with" He whispered, wiping his eyes in disgust.

He nodded, noticing he had gotten blood on his shirt he went to the trunk and changed into a sweatshirt. He went back to where Jim was still standing by the driver's side door. "Wait here," he suggested, always a suggestion, "I'm going to get someone who owes me a favor."

Jim widened his eyes at him and lowered his head, hardening his face and nodding "Okay... Will they be helping?" He whispered, sitting down on the floor and looking at Sebastian "Thank you for helping me..."

"Yes they will help." Seb bent down and pressed a kiss to Jim's forehead, "Anything for you. Wait here. I'll be right out."

Jim nodded, hand rested on Sebastian's calf when his forehead was kissed, nodding "Be quick." He murmured, looking around.

Sebastian nodded. He got up and jogged lightly to the entrance of the cemetery. It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for. He returned five minutes later with a buff looking guy in tow.

Jim flicked his eyes on him, standing up and hardening his face, the look on his face making even the baggy sweatshirt he was adorned in look professional, standing straight and meeting eyes with Sebastian.

Seb nodded at Jim, deciding pleasantries weren't in order, he opened the back door. The buff looking guy took the body, slinging it over his shoulder. Seb muttered something in Russian and the big looking guy stopped. "He is going to cremate your dad," he said softly to Jim.

Jim flickered his eyes to him at what he said, eyes watering up but he just waved his hand as if he didn't care, looking at the Russian man "Make it quick " He spoke fluently, looking around and sighing.

Seb nodded at the Russian man, thanking him and handing him the dirty towel as well. "No one knows we were here." He told the man and he nodded and walked back to the cemetery. "Lets go," he said to Jim when the Russian had entered the building.

Jim nodded quickly, pressing himself to Sebastian's side and staring at the ground, looking over at the building and giving a high pitched sound when a bright light shined through. Not bright enough to cause attention, but enough for Jim to know what was happening. He got himself into the passenger seat and curled up there, staring out the window- silent.

Seb got into the driver's seat and started the car, turning them around and starting the long drive back home.

Jim waited. And waited. Once a red light was on and there were no cars behind him, he yanked open the door and jumped down, bolting away. The slippers on his feet squeaking with every step he took.

Seb automatically pulled over, jumping out of the car and taking the keys with him. He followed Jim through the unfamiliar town, he was not going to let him go this time.

Jim rubbed his eyes as he darted between houses, find a small patch of forestry and darting in, crouching down by a tree and covering up his face, making soft little sounds as he cried- feeling disgusted that he had cried even once tonight, but less more than three times.

Seb followed him through the houses. He found him crying by a tree and crouched down next to him, wrapping an arm comfortingly around Jim.

Jim lifted his head and looked over at Sebastian, wiping his eyes "Go away... You can't see me weak" he whispered, lightly pushing at his chest but slowly moving himself towards it.

Seb didn't move, didn't say anything, he let Jim cry, knowing it wouldn't be wise to say anything.

Jim pressed his face into Sebastian's chest, mouthing at him but letting out little sounds as he cried, hands clinging onto him as his sounds began to get louder, indicating if he continued he would most likely pass out.

Seb wrapped both arms around Jim, pulling him into his lap, not caring if Jim passed out. At least they were together, he would never leave him alone.

Jim pawed at Sebastian's sides, looking up at him "I'm weak! Disgusting! How am I supposed to thrive if I cry after killing someone!" He shouted at himself, giving a loud high pitched sound and curling into Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed the top of Jim's head, "You didn't kill just anyone, you killed your father. It gets easier after this. I promise."

Jim shook his head and tightened his hands on him "No... Never again... I won't be getting my hands dirty... You'll do it for me" He whispered, it fading out at the end as he eased into him, passed out.

"Of course I will," Seb whispered as Jim passed out, "I'd do anything for you."

* * *

James sat in his and Sebastian's living room, staring at the thousands of papers he had strewn across the floor, all of which were in his own code. There were files, pictures, information, details on plans, things like that. Important things. For now, he was planning. Bach blasting out of the speakers even though it was three am.

Sebastian sighed as he unlocked and opened the door. Somebody was blaring music again. Great. He would have to go yell at them later. He walked in dropping his bag where it usually sat by the door and went into the living room. Wonderful. He was hallucinating again. It couldn't possibly be... "Jim?"

Jim ruffled up his hair in thought, sighing greatly as he stared at the dialect on the pages, glancing over when he heard his name and waving his hand "Yeah, yeah. I'm trying to plan." He said dismissively, pushing papers around.

Seb shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't be... but it had to be him. The papers strewn across the floor, the expensive suit, it couldn't be anyone else. Still shaking his head he went to the kitchen and put on the kettle. He ran a hand through his hair, it had been a long day.

Jim hummed to himself softly along with the blaring music, throwing some papers across the room so they were in the general area of a pile they needed to be in. He stood up quickly, rubbing his face and going over to Sebastian, standing behind him and pressing his lips to his shoulder, resting the side of his face against his shoulder blade, something he often did to either relax or ask for something, most of the time it was either to get a massage, to have sex, or to ask Sebastian to make him food.

Sebastian sighed. It was him alright, it couldn't have been anyone else. Before he knew it he was turning around and he felt his fist make contact with something solid. "That was for leaving me," he said before engulfing Jim in a passionate kiss that lasted for about five seconds before Seb broke it. "That was for coming back."

Jim squeaked lightly as he was punched, having learned to block out any and all pain- unless if it came from Sebastian. Sebastian was the one exception that he had deleted all files of. To any government official or police officer, he didn't exist. But the second lips met his, the pain simmered up to make him happier to think about the kiss, lips still parted even when he pulled back, breathing heavier by a small bit, opening his eyes to look at him "You're welcome" He whispered, out of breath.

Seb could feel a smile playing on his lips, "Can you turn the goddamn music down?" He practically screamed to be heard over the noise.

Jim nodded, rubbing his jaw as he walked back down to the lounge and turned down the music "Did you think I wasn't coming back? Who do you think kept the web together. And I would never abandon this gorgeous place, in Knightsbridge."

Seb followed Jim to the living room, "YOU WERE DEAD! What else was I supposed to think." He tried to calm down as he sat down on one of the couches.

Jim looked back at him when he was screamed at, waving his hand "You weren't supposed to be an idiot and believe I was dead." He said simply, shrugging and walking over to him, sitting on his lap and pressing his cheek against his shoulder like he had before.

He had calmed down marginally. He wrapped his arms around Jim, talking it all in. "You were gone for three years. What was I supposed to do when you were playing dead?"

Jim hummed lightly and pressed his nose into Sebastian's neck gently "Drink a beer a day, wank off, and take care of my web." He murmured, turning to face him fully.

Sebastian half smiled at Jim. That pretty much summed up his years without Jim, except he had had a lot more to drink. "And what were you doing?"

Jim pressed the tip of his tongue against his neck, beginning to streak up a small line but stopping halfway at the question, sitting up from his straddling position and looking at him "What does it matter what I was doing?"

Seb tilted his head back, allowing Jim better access to his neck, and frowned, "It doesn't, I guess."

Jim sighed gently and nodded, leaning down and continuing his streaks "If you must know... I was finishing all of my deals. Cutting my ties... They all work for me still... but I no longer have any debts with them..." He murmured, biting down once he found the soft spot on Sebastian's neck and sucking it harshly, never very gentle when it came to anything of this sort.

Seb hummed, allowing Jim to explain as the streaks continued on his neck. He winced slightly as Jim bit down roughly, not having done this in a while. He sighed as Jim started sucking at the bite. It wasn't gentle, but gentle was never his thing, he liked it rough.

Jim stayed there for a record thirty seconds before pulling off and looking at the dark mark he's left from both his teeth and his sucking, wiping saliva off his lip and grinning at him "I'm glad you didn't whore off... You seem so fresh to this now, like our first time all over again with you wincing each time I bit you and me squeaking each time you went too rough... Cute" He murmured, smashing his lips against Sebastians. He felt teeth clash and lips pang and taste a bit of iron from one of them being bitten in the process, but Jim didn't care, he just continued kissing him.

Seb didn't get a chance to process what Jim was saying before he was crushed in a rough kiss. He pressed the tip of his tongue against Jim's teeth, seeking entrance. He remembered how this worked; Jim was always in charge, always on top. Not that Seb minded, he didn't.

Jim hummed and bit lightly at Sebastian's tongue so he knew not to try and take dominance. Sebastian had tried that three times, maybe, one succeeded once, because Jim was too lazy to actually do something about it. Now seemed to not be one of those times, and Jim was perfectly happy with it. He just brought Sebastian's tongue into his mouth and played around with it teasingly, pulling away and grabbing his shirt, ripping it open and attacking his collar bones with lips and teeth.

Sebastian let Jim take control, like every other time, not caring enough to resist. Jim was back, that's all that mattered. He groaned as Jim attacked his collar bones.

Jim sat back lightly and rubbed his hands together, rolling his arse around and grinning when he found an erection "I think my job here is done" He said, standing up and walking to the other couch, looking down at his papers and wiping his lip lightly with a grin.

Seb moaned when Jim's arse found his erection. He frowned when Jim got up and crossed the room. He was about to say something, then he realized Jim was in control. He sighed and got up to pour his tea, maybe something stronger, whiskey. Tea and whiskey. Just the thing he needed.

Jim grinned at the obedience he got out of Sebastian "Perhaps I'll play with you a bit more if you're a good boy." He said in a patronizing voice, flicking his eyes down to the papers and moving them around happily- he wasn't much of a tease, but when he was he could be a pretty harsh one. He once kept Sebastian tied up for four hours so Jim could put every mark, every scar, everything about Sebastian's body in his memory.


End file.
